Fix You
by supercellchaser
Summary: "Castiel inquired. He desperately tried to find out what was wrong with Sam. He couldn't bare the blank stare in those once vibrant dark eyes. Couldn't bare the lack of emotion, the lack of caring..." H/C Angst Sam/Castiel. Season six spoilers.


Spoilers for season six!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Nopey nopey.

Okay so I am fuming at Dean right now. He had no right to beat Sammy like that! Seeing as I now know that Sam's soul is gone, I'm upset for Sammy but I am really mad at Dean for what he did.

It's not Sam's fault! Why hit him like that when it is not his fault! He was in Hell for God's sake! What's wrong with him is not his fault you douche! RAWR!

Anyhoo…I am loving season six despite Dean's being a freakin' douche. Hasn't met the brilliance of season five yet but I have been inspired to write my first season six fiction!

* * *

Sam had been different lately. Very different and it troubled Castiel. He was not the Sam that had jumped into Hell. There was something wrong with him.

Dean knew something was wrong too. The trauma in his eyes when he asked Castiel what was wrong with his little brother gave that away instantly.

Dean was mad when Castiel couldn't give him an answer but Castiel was mad too. He would give anything to know what was wrong with Sam. He couldn't bare to know that Sam was not _his_ Sam anymore. Not the Sam he had known.

Despite Sam having changed, changed immensely, Castiel did not blame him. He knew whatever had happened to Sam was not Sam's fault. God only knows what happens to someone in the flames of The Pit.

Castiel inquired. He desperately tried to find out what was wrong with Sam. He couldn't bare the blank stare in those once vibrant dark eyes. Couldn't bare the lack of emotion, the lack of caring that had once enveloped the youngest Winchester.

He didn't blame Sam but Dean obviously did.

After searching for answers, Castiel sought out Dean. He didn't want to see the look in Dean's eyes when he told him that he knew nothing about what was wrong with his brother but there was no denying the inevitable.

He found Sam and Dean and anger coursed through him at how he found them.

Sam lay motionless and bloodied on the tile floor, Dean standing over him with an angry look on his face.

"What have you done?" Castiel fumed, pushing past Dean and lifting Sam off the floor and cradling him against him. No matter what had happened to Sam, Castiel still cared about him. He would find a way to fix him.

Bruises were growing on Sam's face and blood was caked everywhere. Castiel knew Dean had been mad at Sam, broken when he realized that Sam stood back and watched him get changed by a Vampire but Castiel would not blame Sam for something that was not his fault. _Sam_ would never do something like that, and this obviously was not entirely Sam. He should not be punished for something that was not his fault.

"What did you do?" Castiel asked again when Dean did not answer. Blazing blue eyes glared at the silent young man.

"He's not my brother. He's not Sam anymore. I can't believe he would do something like that. He watched me get changed, Cas!"

Castiel clutched Sa

* * *

m closer to him and fought to keep his anger in check.

"If he is not entirely your brother then something is amiss. It is not his fault. Do you believe that he willingly allowed something like this to happen to him?"

Dean blinked in confusion. Castiel continued.

"He was in Hell, Dean! You of all people should know that anything could have happened to Sam before he was released. We will find what is wrong with him but I will not allow you to harm him when he is not at fault!"

Dean looked down and Castiel focused his eyes back on Sam, gently carding through his hair.

"He's not Sam anymore."

"Then we will find Sam."

"How, Cas?"

Castiel chose to ignore this. Instead he pressed his lips to Sam's bloodied forehead before placing his fingers on the same spot and healing Sam's injuries. Sam's eyes flickered open slowly and before he could regain full consciousness, Castiel placed his fingers back on his forehead and Sam's head lolled back against Castiel's chest.

"Cas?" Dean spoke again.

"I do not know but we will." Castiel spoke to Dean. Gently stroking Sam's cheek, Castiel spoke to the sleeping Winchester in his arms.

"I do not know how but I will fix you."

END.

* * *

This has the potential to be more chapters. After seeing the preview for the next episode, I know enough to continue this but I don't know if I am going to. Don't expect another chapter but I might. I don't know yet.

REVIEWS KEEP ME AWAY FROM DRUGS! SAVE THE YOUTH OF AMERICA! Lol jk but still, REVIEW!


End file.
